


I Wish That I Could Fly, Oh I Might Just Try...

by Pretty_Odd



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Suicide, this is so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Pretty_Odd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wish that I could fly<br/>Way up in the sky<br/>Like a bird so high<br/>Oh I might just try...</p>
<p>Tyler's a goner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish That I Could Fly, Oh I Might Just Try...

When he was young he never thought he could die, he found that he could but he was too scared to try.

Tyler didn't want to listen to Blurryface, but then again he just wouldn't shut up. Tyler sighed, the stomach full of pills didn't work again, just like always. He climbed to the roof to see if he could fly. Now Tyler's twenty stories up, he's up at the top. His legs were dangling off the edge. He looked down at the asphalt below, it's never seemed so soft to him...

If he survives then he'll see you tomorrow....

_I wish that I could fly_   
_Way up in the sky_   
_Like a bird so high_   
_Oh I might just try..._

Oh I might just try... Tyler looked down, Josh is down below. "He'll catch me if I fall"...were Tyler's last thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I had to write something, I had a bad day.
> 
> The song used in this is Bullet by Hollywood Undead.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lP077RitNAc
> 
> Stay alive frens |-/


End file.
